


The Heat

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: Greg finds himself locked in the back of a van on a very hot summer day. And that's not even the worst of it - he's accompanied by a very hot and sweaty John, who is making him doubt his sexuality.





	

I watched as a drop of sweat run down the side of John’s neck and gulped. His white shirt clung to the soldier’s chest revealing the shape of hard muscles underneath. I felt my trousers tighten uncomfortably and closed my eyes. What the bloody hell was wrong with me? The last time I checked, I wasn’t even gay. I cleared my throat and decided to think about something disgusting – like the St. Bart’s morgue and the smell that always seemed to linger in it. I was relieved to immediately feel my arousal disappearing.

I heard a light rustle of clothes and I opened my eyes just in time to see John unbutton his shirt. He smiled at me apologetically, when he noticed I was watching him. ”Sorry, it’s just too hot in here,” he explained.

I nodded in acknowledgment and swallowed as I got a glimpse of John’s abdomen. Morgue, think about morgue, I reminded myself.

I heard John snicker at my obvious discomfort and I averted my eyes from his abs. He’d already shed the shirt and was now drying himself off with it and I couldn’t help but notice the scarred flesh on his left shoulder. I winced, imagining the bullet that had caused the damage tearing through his flesh.

”You alright?” asked John when I didn’t say anything and just kept staring at his shoulder.

I tore my eyes away and nodded. “Just... uh, does it hurt?”

He shook his head. “Only when it’s really cold do I feel some throbbing. But that’s certainly not the case today. I feel like I’m melting.”

I smiled and looked him over once again appreciatively, not able to help myself. He noticed and raised his eyebrows at me, smirking as he looked pointedly at the front of my trousers. I blushed, but didn’t look away daring him to comment.

Which I shouldn’t have done, since he had apparently no problem commenting, “You know, you should really take care of that. From a medical standpoint, these could be dangerous if not dealt with properly.”

I gave him a nervous smile. “Sure, and where do you suggest I do that? I can’t just get up and leave. We’re stuck in the back of an overheated van, or did you forget?”

He shrugged, clearly not all that bothered by their situation. “I can just turn around?” he offered.

I laughed. “No, thank you. I think I’ll manage.”

”If you’re sure.”

I gave him the most serious look my melting face could manage. “Very,” I said, while in reality I didn’t really trust myself not to jump him.

He cleared his throat suddenly. “Lestrade? You’re not overheating, are you?”

I shrugged. “I think not. Shouldn’t you tell me? You’re the doctor.”

John bit his lip. “You do look a little flushed. Any nausea? Headache? Vertigo?”

I shook my head. “No, I feel fine – aside from the exessive sweating.”

The good doctor gave me a cheeky grin. “In that case, you’re termoregulating normally and have nothing to worry about yet,” he assured me, before teasingly looking down at my crotch again, “Which only leaves us with one problem. ”

My blood ran cold – which wasn’t as pleasant as one might think sitting in an oven of a van – and I realised there was no use lying to someone who spends almost all of his time with Sherlock.

John smiled at my obvious panic, and damn him for that suggestive smile, and stood up. “You should definitely take care of it,” he drawled, “It’s not going to go away.” He then dropped on his knees in front of me and growled, “I can help you, if you want.”

I stared at him. Did he really just suggest that? My astonishment must have showed on my face, because John laughed and leaned further into my personal space. “Isn’t that what you wanted all along?”

I gulped. He looked all calm and collected, as if he hadn’t just offered to toss me off.

”Are you serious?” I just had to ask.

He nodded and leaned even closer, brushing his lips against my temple. “Very,” he whispered.

I let out a shuddering breath and let him manuever me around until he had me propped up against his chest. He really was very well-built, his muscles flexing with every move. ”Relax,” he urged me, his breath hot against my ear. I tried to do as I was told and got a wet kiss on my shoulder as a reward.

A few minutes of hot kisses landing all over my upper body soon had me trembling in need. In a matter of seconds, he had me lying on the floor, his muscular frame towering over me. ”You alright?” he asked.

”Yes, oh god yes, John.”

His eyes darkened and a low growl came from deep in his throat.

 

”Blimey,” I let out. I didn’t know how else to comment on what has just happened. It was pretty obvious to me that John had a lot of experience with sex - possibly with both men and women - and that he was definitely good at it. I didn’t think I could even remember all of it, I felt like he screwed my brains out.

John smiled. “Good, was it?” he asked with amusement.

”Are you kidding me? That was brilliant. You do that a lot, don’t you?”

He raised his eyebrows. “You mean sex? Yeah, kind of.”

I cleared my throat and tried to move. I failed terribly. “Dear god, what did you do to me?”

He leaned in to kiss me. “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor. If I break you, I can fix you.”


End file.
